Mao Ichimichi
is a Japanese actress and gravure idol known for her role as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. She would reappear as Luka Millfy a few years later in the next anniversary series Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. She has also voiced GekiYellow in Super Hero Taisen and Pasco in Ressha Sentai ToQger: The Movie - Galaxy Line SOS, credited under a new stage name, M • A • O. Under the same name, she later voiced Raptor 283 in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. She has since done several anime series under that name, including Digimon Adventure tri. (along with Gokaiger co-star Junya Ikeda), in which she voices Hikari Yagami. Her former stage name was . Along with her co-star Yui Koike (Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink), she hosted the special, aired to introduce the annual event. Appearances as Luka Millfy *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku'' (voice only as Gokai Yellow) *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: all episodes *Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship'' *''Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross'' *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie'' *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie'' *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger: Episode 28 and 29 (Guest) *Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad'' *''4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!!:'' Episode 1, Episode 3, and Episode 4 Appearances as Raptor 283 *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai'' (voice only as Washi Pink) *''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger'' all episodes (voice, credited as M・A・O).http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=5331805&postcount=4646 *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen'' *''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Geth Indaver's Counterattack'' *''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad'' *''Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger'' Other Roles Tokusatsu *''Shiromaho Gakuen - Ran Hakawa.'' *''Ressha Sentai ToQger: The Movie - Galaxy Line SOS'' - Pasco (voice, credited as M・A・O). Anime *[http://cyborg009.wikia.com/wiki/Cyborg_009_vs._Devilman Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman]- Françoise Arnoul/Cyborg 003 (voice, credited as M・A・O) *[http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Adventure_tri. Digimon Adventure tri.]-Kari Kamiya (voice, credited as M・A・O) *Mobile Suit Gundam: IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS - Julieta Juris (voice) Additional characters Luka and Don switched.jpg|Don Dogoier in Luka's body Ep. 27: A More Than Usual Gokai Change Fake_Luka_eating_brocoli.jpg|Vannain disguised as Luka Ep. 34: Dream Comes True Toqpasco.jpg|Pasco Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line SOS Fake Washi Pink.jpg|Indaver disguised as Washi Pink Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike! Notes *Mao Ichimichi is the first actress to be two Rangers as part of the main team and the first to play two main-team Rangers (not counting 6th or auxiliary Rangers) since Jyunichi Haruta (GoggleBlack/DynaBlack). One fairly major difference is that Raptor 283 only requires Mao to voice over a suit actor in a suit for both transformed and untransformed scenes while Jyunichi was required on set for untransformed scenes. **She is also the first actress whose rangers from different series meet face-to-face in the flesh (second overall after Kenji Ohba). *Due to her role as Raptor 283 in Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger, she is the only Gokaiger actor to continue to appear in Super Sentai alongside at least one actor from each Sentai (as their Ranger) through Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger, though she didn't necessarily share a scene with them, while none of the others have appeared with a Lupinranger actor. *Ciara Hanna (who played Ichimichi's counterpart Gia Moran) expressed interest in playing a potential counterpart to Raptor 283 should Kyuranger be adapted into a Power Rangers season. If this does happen, it would make Hanna the first Power Ranger actress to play two different roles whose counterpart had also shared the same actress. External Links * at Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Ressha Sentai ToQger Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Category:Actors who appeared in Digimon